Insensible
by Caris Bennet
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrió en esa cama en el 6x22? Una idea al respecto


**Notas de la autora:** El 6x22 me ha dejado llena de ilusión y esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Quiero pensar que nos dirán este jueves/viernes qué ha pasado en esa cama pero aún así no he podido detener mi imaginación y he escrito esto a todo correr en el bus. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** "Insensible" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más gente lo disfrute.

.

**Insensible**

Booth miraba a Huesos llorar por la muerte de Vincent, completamente desconsolada. Sabía que, a pesar del inmenso dolor en su corazón, temía ser insensible y cargaba con el peso que había supuesto en ella la seguridad (equivocada, pero seguridad al fin y al cabo) de que el squint creía que ella quería echarlo.

"¿Qué clase de persona soy?" le había preguntado entre lágrimas de dolor. No contestó a aquella pregunta, ya lo había hecho hacía tres años, Huesos era una persona con mucho corazón… con demasiado corazón.

Y ahora, con ella entre sus brazos, sentía el corazón hinchársele hasta apretar sus costillas, dificultando su respiración. Sin embargo, no era una sensación desagradable y, mientras sentía el cuerpo ligero de Huesos apretarse contra el suyo, se preguntó cuándo había vuelto a quererla. Lo más probable era que nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo.

Al percibir cómo la respiración de Brennan iba calmándose, intuyó que pronto se quedaría dormida y supo que si no se lo decía en aquel momento, antes de que cayera en brazos de Morfeo, tal vez nunca se lo diría.

-A veces… -comenzó-. A veces me pregunto qué clase de persona soy.

-Eres un buen hombre, Booth –replicó Brennan rápidamente, sintiéndose de repente completamente despierta.

-¿Hasta qué punto lo soy? Ver tantos crímenes aquí, tantos compañeros muertos en la guerra, haber matado tanta gente… ¿hasta qué punto no me he acostumbrado a eso? ¿Hasta qué punto no me he vuelto insensible?

-Dijiste que el hecho de haberle pasado el móvil a Vincent no te hacía culpable de su muerte y tenías razón. Eso es racionalizarlo, es bueno. No sé por qué yo soy incapaz ahora –terminó con un sollozo.

Booth la abrazó y le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara. Brennan sonrió ante el gesto.

-Porque tienes mucho corazón y por fin has dejado que de vez en cuando decida.

-No eres insensible, Booth –la antropóloga le acarició la mejilla y lo miró a los ojos, conmovida ante el mudo sufrimiento que vio en ellos-. Dejando a un lado lo poco que conocías a Vincent, ¿te ha dolido su muerte?

-Sí, Huesos, claro que me ha dolido –contestó, tal vez un poco demasiado alto.

-Entonces no eres insensible –dictaminó Brennan con la seguridad de quien sabe que ha llegado a la conclusión correcta-. Simplemente quieres obtener justicia y sabes que nunca capturarás a Broadsky si estás cegado por el dolor y el odio –Booth no pudo evitar pensar que tenía razón-. Cuidas de los tuyos, proteges a los tuyos. Si no fuera así, no habrías tratado de apartar a Vincent de la trayectoria de la bala y yo no estaría aquí –dijo, sin especificar si se refería a su casa, a su habitación o a sus brazos.

-No soportaría que nada malo te ocurriera –confesó el agente.

-Lo sé. Yo también temo por ti pero sé que lo harás bien. Prométeme que mañana, cuando vayas a por Broadsky, tendrás cuidado.

-Lo tendré –le aseguró.

-Te necesito vivo, Booth –susurró Brennan mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Era lo más cercano a un "te quiero" que nunca había escuchado salir de sus labios. No lo planeó ni lo pensó, simplemente ahuecó las manos alrededor de su cara y la besó en los labios con suavidad, con ternura.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, comunicándose sin palabras. Esta vez fue Brennan la que tomó la iniciativa y esta vez el beso fue un poco más largo, más significativo.

-Esto significa algo –dijo Brennan.

-Sí, pero no es el mejor momento.

-Supongo que no –reconoció la antropóloga-. ¿Quieres… quieres que vuelva al sofá? –preguntó incorporándose.

-¡No! –prácticamente gritó Booth-. Quédate… –rogó en voz más baja-. Quédate, por favor. Yo también necesito consuelo –Abrió los brazos y Brennan se acomodó en su pecho.

-Vincent…

-Lo sé, es duro –contestó Booth, apretándola contra él.

En sus corazones, bajo la capa de dolor, un sentimiento nuevo (o tal vez uno no reconocido antes) comenzó a florecer. Antes de que se dieran cuenta se habían quedado dormidos. El uno en los brazos del otro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario. ¿Os ha gustado?**


End file.
